


Strange Fascinations

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Evening (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Le Chiffre, Buddy is a sweetheart, Collars, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, Le Chiffre is an idiot in love, M/M, Mostly porn, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Buddy Wittenborn, mentions of lingerie, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Buddy has a weird fascination with Le Chiffre’s nipple piercings, and can’t seem to keep his hands to himself.





	Strange Fascinations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulcanplomeeksoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanplomeeksoup/gifts).



> I’m not dead! Not entirely. (I say while laying in a coffin) I’ve just been on a long hiatus, that I’m not sure I have escaped yet. No promises!!
> 
> Anyways~
> 
> This is a gift for the lovely Fi who always cries and laughs with me as we talk constantly about this ship!!

Fascinating

It was the only way Buddy could describe the way Le Chiffre’s cock reacted in his hold, the soft pinkish foreskin pulling back slightly, precum beginning to dribble at the tip. It was his first time actually getting a good look at the older man’s cock, and he had been enthralled with it right when Le Chiffre pulled down his underwear. Having the older man sit down on the bed so he could look more closely at his cock. It wasn’t the size that had his attention, nor was it the adorable foreskin covering the head of his cock like a shield. It was the two circular piercings on his cock that had Buddy so enthralled, to which he practically had Le Chiffre’s sitting in his lap for the past 40 minutes, while fondling with his cock in his hand.

“Amazing...” Buddy whispered to himself, his thumb rubbing over the cool metal while squeezing slightly at the base of Le Chiffre’s cock.

“Buddy, please, you have been repeating yourself for a while now, fondling me like a new toy.” Le Chiffre grunted, squirming slightly in Buddy’s lap as the younger mans thumb pulls back on the piercing.

“I know, I know I just can’t help but find your piercings to be so fascinating.” Buddy replies.

“You find everything about me to be fascinating.” 

“Yes, I do.” Buddy grinned, punctuating his sentencing with a tug on one of Le Chiffre’s nipple piercings, causing a moan to pull from the older man’s throat. Snorting, Buddy goes back to his fondling, pace picking up slightly as his fingers play with the head of Le Chiffre’s cock.

Feeling the tender, warm head as it leaks slowly with precum, Buddy rest his head on Le Chiffre’s shoulder eyes locked onto the older man’s cock as he begins to slowly pump it in his hand. Smoothing the both skins against one another, back and forth slowly picking up the pace as Le Chiffre’s breathing becomes more haggard. His other hand reaches up, scratching and pinching at one of Le Chiffre’s nipples, tugging at the piercing while his lips work themselves over his neck. Grunting, Le Chiffre presses himself against his young lover, body tightening up as he feels himself about to come, his muscles screaming for release as Buddy’s hand squeezes down at the base of his cock.

“Buddy-I’m-“

Buddy’s lips entrap Le Chiffre’s own, silencing the older man’s moaning cry as his orgasm is ripped from him. Humming to himself, Buddy plays with the piercings on Le Chiffre’s cock before tucking the man back into his pants, placing kisses over his sensitive neck as he does so. Exhausted, but not to the point of being tired, Le Chiffre pulls himself up from Buddy’s lap, pulling the younger man along with him as he leads him to the shower.

“I believe we are in dire need of a shower now.” Le Chiffre snips, turning around to begin pulling off Buddy’s clothing.

“Are you sure this isn’t just another excuse to get me naked?” Buddy smiled, watching Le Chiffre’s beautiful hands work their way down his shirt, “Because that’s where I see this going to.”

Instead of responding, Le Chiffre instead gives Buddy a smirking look, one mixed between the answer and a promise.

~~

Coming home late was not on Le Chiffre to do list, but working as a high class criminal means that sometimes your job will lead you to coming home at 2 in the morning. That being said when the older man walked into his large, yet hidden home, he had found it to be of slight discomfort when he wasn’t met with the friendly-possibly intoxicated-smile of his lover. Only to check his watch and frown at the time it was. Slipping off his coat, Le Chiffre moves through the house with an air of ‘silent but deadly’. Only his mission was not to kill, nor attack anyone here in his home, instead he snuck silently through the white doors to his room. Stopping when he saw the lamp by the bed still on, only to relax when he saw Buddy fast asleep under the black covers of their shares bed.

Buddy’s elderly copy of The Iliad resting beside his head, pages browned and bent from excessively being reread many of times. Though the man had his tendencies to drink a bit too much, Buddy was a very well educated man who had been working on his third book in a long series. Le Chiffre remembered when they had met by pure chance, well...accident really, as Le Chiffre’s driver at the time had hit the man while he was running out in the dark night. He remembers looking down at the younger man’s soft face, cheeks redden from drinking, and those dark curls shining under the hospital light.

All thoughts had been disrupted, as Le Chiffre’s keen eyes caught Buddy moving in the bed. A smile forming on his face, as multi-changing blue eyes peaked open a little. “Hullo...”

“Lay back down love, I’ll join you in just a minute.” Le Chiffre smiles, undoing his tie, while slipping out of his shoe. 

“I tried to stay up late, but I fell asleep.” Buddy responded, sitting up in their bed to slip off his glasses, setting them down along with his book.

“I know. And now I have finally come back home.”

Slipping over to Le Chiffre’s side of the bed, Buddy takes hold of Le Chiffre’s hands, placing kisses on top of the knuckles before starting to unbutton his shirt. “Long day for the mean old Le Chiffre?”

“Indeed.” 

Buddy snorts in response pulling Le Chiffre’s body closer to his own, nuzzling softly against the man’s chest before running kisses up his neck. Nibbling slightly at his collar bone, before dropping down to tease at the piece of jewelry on Le Chiffre’s nipple. Giving a startled grunt, Le Chiffre looks down to give a stern look at his lover, only for it to melt away at the pleasure Buddy’s lips brought to his nipples. Warm lips tenderly wrapped around his pectoral, tongue rolling around the bud while his teeth held delicately tight onto it.

“Again with the teasing, Buddy? Perhaps I should teach you a lesson on t-teaAH!” 

Le Chiffre’s words were cut off as Buddy’s hand snuck down into his pants, gripping Le Chiffre’s weeping cock and giving it a light squeeze. Having the older man keening in his hands, while moving to tease the other nipple while a playful smirk was on his face. However his hands were not being so playful with Le Chiffre’s cock as they teased at the head, pulling back the foreskin to jerk the older man off. Head falling back Le Chiffre releases a low groan from the deepest part of his chest, rocking smoothly into Buddy hand as the younger man jerked him off. Giving the piercing’s on his cock added attention as he pulled and rubbed against them, quickening his pace as he heard soft hitches in Le Chiffre’s breath. A growling sheen of sweat starting to form on Le Chiffre’s body as he continued to tease the older man.

Hearing the conquering roar that came from the older man’s throat, as he came in Buddy’s hand reminded him of a tiger snarling after a kill. It sent a delicious shiver run down Buddy’s spine, his hand now drenched in Le Chiffre’s warm come while the older man came down from his high. Wiping the saliva off his lips, Buddy got up to wash his hands coming back to find Le Chiffre laying down on the bed, panting softly as he caught his breath.

A sense of worry came over the younger man, as he ran over to Le Chiffre’s side checking his pulse, “Are you feeling alright? I didn’t push you too far did I? Baby do you need your inhaler?”

Le Chiffre took a deep breath before shaking his head, pulling Buddy down to lay next to him. Chuckling Buddy wrapped his arms around Le Chiffre’s face to pull him close to his chest, smiling at the man threw off his sweat ridden clothes. 

“You aren’t going to shower after that? Kind of gross don’t you think baby?” Buddy jabbed grinning as he could feel Le Chiffre practically rolling his eyes.

“A little sweat hasn’t bothered me before, besides I’ll just have to wake up early tomorrow and shower.”

“Is that an invitation for some sex in the shower? Getting me all wet and wild in the shower?”

Snorting, Le Chiffre placed a gentle kiss to Buddy’s lips, before pulling the covers over the two of them. Buddy snuggled happily in his lovers arms, before slipping into a comfortable sleep.

~~

Having a lazy day was one of Buddy’s favorite days, even if everyday could be a lazy day for him. He didn’t have to work or write, but he enjoyed letting the flow of creatures through his mind as words typed themselves away under his fingers, creating a world different from the one he lived in. It was like playing God; you have these characters and you create this world where they live and die in, you can choose their fate as well, death, mayhem, love. All of the power was at tour fingertips. Back to the main start of this, lazy days were Buddy’s favorite days because it meant he could lay back and enjoy the day with Le Chiffre.

The man taking off once or twice a week from his business just to spend the day with Buddy. Sometimes they would just waste the day by cuddling in bed and watching movies, go out shopping or try some new restaurants, but today was a day where Le Chiffre decided he wanted to spend at the pool. The pool the Albanian man owned wasn’t anything big or extravagant, it was decent enough size that the older man could do his laps in without it being to short. Buddy watched the older man doing these laps, while trying to hide his gaze with the book he was preoccupied with ‘reading’. The sun giving his skin a lovely glow while he basked in it’s glory.

He hadn’t noticed Le Chiffre had stopped in his laps, until the man’s head cane up between Buddy’s legs as he was cooling them off in the pool.

“Jeez!” Buddy startled, dropping his book to the side, while jumping back. “I’m going to put a bell on you if you sneak up on me again.” He glared.

“You have told me that same statement over twelve times now, and yet you still have not put a bell on me.” Le Chiffre said, grinning like a cat who got the canary as his head rested between Buddy’s legs.

“Don’t push your luck, mister. Or you’ll be sleeping on the couch.” Buddy grinned, crossing his arms over each other.

“You wouldn’t dare to even have me away from you, nonetheless sleep in an empty bed.”

Buddy snorted, running his fingers through Le Chiffre’s drenched hair. “Oh you’d be surprised at what I could do.” He said smirking devilishly.

Hands placing themselves on either side of Buddy’s hips, suddenly pulling himself up out of the water and staring menacingly down at Buddy. Eyes cold and harsh like a long winter, “And what kind of things would you do, Buddy?”

Buddy didn’t back down from Le Chiffre’s cold gaze, though he was afraid of the man and knew what he could do, he wasn’t going to back down. Cupping Le Chiffre’s face in his hands, Buddy traces over the older man’s bottom lip, before looking him in the eye. 

“Tease you of course, I would have you bound against our bed, with the ropes tight enough that you will have little room to move. And I’d get a long feather and tease you with it until you were rock hard, and panting out of breath.” A grin flashes over Buddy’s face, as if he’s imagining the whole thing playing out in his mind. Fingers trace down Le Chiffre’s neck, before tracing over his collar bone.

Taking one of Buddy’s hands in his own, Le Chiffre brings it up to kiss at the pulse, “And then...”

Slowly pulling his hand away, Buddy’s fingers go back to teasing over Le Chiffre’s skin, before reaching down to the man’s nipples. Playing with the buds before, tugging at the ring piercing he wore today, “Well after I’ve teased you to hardness, I would kiss you until your lips are swollen, steak away every gulping gasp you have, and then make my way down to your cock. There I would tease you even further until you come from it, and even after that I would continue to tease you until you beg me to stop.”

Exhaling through his nose to keep himself under control, Le Chiffre’s head bends down a little as to catch his breath. Already growing hard from the thought alone, but keeping himself under control as he does not wish to let his lover win at their little game. A finger comes up to lift his head up, having him stare Buddy in the eye, before leaning forward to give the younger man a kiss.

Only Buddy has other intentions, as he pushes Le Chiffre back into the pool howling with laughter at the man’s shocked expression. Falling back in a fit of laughter Buddy is unaware as Le Chiffre swims back towards him, until the older man has his hands wrapped around Buddy’s waist and tosses the younger man into the pool. Gasping for air and coughing a little on water, Buddy glared at Le Chiffre before swimming away as the man comes closer to him.

“Oh no, don’t you dare come near me, there is no way you can apologize after that.” Buddy grind unable to keep a frown as Le Chiffre follows him in the pool.

Swimming in circles for a bit and laughing as Le Chiffre follows him around like a shark after it’s prey, Buddy let’s himself get caught as the shirt that was dry keeps slowing him down. Nuzzling against Le Chiffre’s neck as the man holds him in his arms, Buddy mumbles about how the shirt was perfectly fine until Le Chiffre threw him into the water.

“It’s one out of the many other shirts I can and will buy for you my love, no need to get worried over a simple shirt.” Le Chiffre hums, pressing his lips against Buddy’s wet curls. Smiling, Buddy turns in the older man’s arms to press soft kisses to his lips, humming as Le Chiffre’s fingers rub at the back of his head. 

Pulling back with a smile, Buddy takes off his wet shirt, setting it to the side so he can swim freely in the pool. Both men enjoying the fine summer day, as a cool breeze is over head, until they get tired and go into the house to shower off. Promising to come back after he checked on something, Le Chiffre left his lover in their room as he went off to his office to check on a few stocks and emails. Sighing, Buddy let himself fall back on the bed before jumping as he heard his phone chirp. Glancing at the screen to see who texted him, he couldn’t help but smirk at the message, jumping off the bed to put on proper clothes and shoes as he was heading out.

Of course, Le Chiffre would only have his lover wearing the best kind of clothes, with silks and intricate designs, while the man’s own taste always went back to black. But Buddy wasn’t aiming to show off, and instead pulled on one of Le Chiffre’s turtle necks, and some jeans, before heading downstairs.

“Mr. White please have a car ready for me outside when I get back, I need to run out and get a package.” Buddy said to the man standing before Le Chiffre’s office, it was the older man’s most trusted bodyguard, and Buddy thought the man was a nice person of not for having an awfully corny humor.

“Yes, sir.” Mr. White said before departing to go get a car ready.

Sneaking into Le Chiffre’s office, Buddy snuck over to where Le Chiffre was staring at a few papers, obviously irritated at what they had to say. No longer creeping in the man, Buddy walked over with open arms to embrace his lover, soothing him with soft kisses as to make the irritation go away. Sighing through his nose, Le Chiffre leaned backwards in his chair wrapping his arms around Buddy’s waste, nuzzling against the younger man’s chest before sighing in content.

“I’m going to run out and grab a package, I’ll be right back, Jean.” Buddy hummed, running his fingers through Le Chiffre’s still drying hair.

“You do not wish for me to accompany you?” 

Chuckling, Buddy took Le Chiffre’s face in his hands, pressing a quick kiss to the older man’s forehead, “If you came along then it would ruin the surprise.”

Raising an eyebrow, Le Chiffre let his curiosity slide away, before nodding. Enjoying their last kiss before Buddy left him alone in his large, and seemingly empty house.

~~

Le Chiffre prided himself on being a very patient man, after all he did have to wait a long time before the MI6 stopped their man hunt on him. And yet, at this moment he couldn’t help but at this moment he couldn’t help but feel angry and scared. The last time he had seen Buddy was around eleven, and now it was practically 6 pm without a sign of Buddy anywhere. Not a phone call, not even a text had come from Buddy after he left. It had only been a few hours later when Le Chiffre started to feel a little worried at the time, only to dismiss it afterwards. And then the clock struck six, and fear was clinging to his chest as he waited for Buddy’s arrival.

And as if the Devil was by him at this moment, Le Chiffre looked up when he heard a car door close, and Buddy’s all too familiar laughter. Keeping himself from jumping up and running to see what was going on, Le Chiffre waited patiently-well as much patience as he had left in him-as he listened to the familiar footsteps of Buddy’s own walking up the stairs. Opening the door Le Chiffre felt his breath leave him as Buddy came walking in, a giant bouquet of roses in his arm while holding a large fake heart box that probably has dark chocolate in it. Le Chiffre’s favorite.

But what really caught him was the elegant black box in his other hand, no particular design on the box. But he could tell that it held something expensive in it, as well as something important. It wasn’t a ring box, obviously too big for that, but it looked as if it were to hold a shirt.

“Hey baby, I’m sorry I was late, there was an accident that happened, and then they mailing place had mixed up my order which took an hour for them to find. And on the way here I kind of got distracted...” Buddy’s smile dropped as he saw Le Chiffre stand up from his seat, making long strides over the distance between the two.

Cupping Buddy’s face delicately in his hands, as if he was afraid Buddy may break under his touch. Gently leaning forward, Le Chiffre kisses the younger man with the passion of a wildfire, grasping onto him in fear this may just be a dream. But feeling Buddy’s own soft, plush lips press up against his own he couldn’t help but relax and let himself lean back as to finally explain himself.

“I was so afraid I had lost you, or you had been taken away from me.” He breathed, tracing his thumb over Buddy’s cheeks, entranced with how red they had become from their heated kiss.

“Jean...I could never leave you, nonetheless let some idiot take me away from you. Jean, I’m so sorry for taking so long, I didn’t expect this to take over three hours, I-“ At a loss for words, Buddy have Le Chiffre a gentle smile, leaning forward to wrap his arms around the older man as best as he could. Pressing a gentle kiss to Le Chiffre’s cheek, as the older man pulled him close. “I would never leave, not in a million years, baby.”

Sighing softly, Le Chiffre held onto Buddy for as long as he could, before letting the younger man go, remembering the gifts he had brought for him.

“Flowers?”

Buddy chuckled, handing over the bouquet, “Roses, silly, your favorite. Even if it is a little stereotypical. And I got you some dark chocolate, because I know you secretly have a sweet tooth for that kind.”

Smiling fondly, Le Chiffre takes hold of the gifts, eyes always leading back to the box in Buddy’s hold.

“And that?”

Grinning as a blush crept over his cheeks, Buddy took Le Chiffre’s hand leading the man to their bed, before setting the flowers and chocolate to the side. Pushing to have him sit down on the bed, Buddy slowly began to unfasten Le Chiffre’s shirt.

“Do you know what today is?”

“A very important day if I’m judging correctly by all the gifts.” Le Chiffre hummed, letting his shirt slide off of him with a tug.

Chuckling, Buddy folded the shirt up before setting it off on the chair nearby, “Today is the day where your driver accidentally hit me with a car, while I was drunk off my ass and running out in the middle of the night. It is technically the day where we first met.”

“Technically,” Le Chiffre begins, a soft smile playing on his lips. “We didn’t really meet until three days later, when you woke up and started to sob.”

“Yeah, and then you kidnapped me, and took me to see the world, while also hiding the fact that you were working for some terrorist and are a dangerous man.” Buddy snapped back, grinning as Le Chiffre gave him a look of disapproval.

“I did not kidnap you my dear, you gave me permission to ‘whisk you away from this miserable place you called home’, or did I hear that wrong?” Le Chiffre grinned as Buddy began to laugh.

“Never trust my words when I’m drunk.”

“I like the things you say when you’re intoxicated, you have such a snappy little mouth, love.” 

Blushing, Buddy silenced the older man with a kiss, hands rubbing up and down Jeans chest, before relaxing at his collarbone.

“I wanted to give you a gift, something special that we’ll both like.”

“I’m dying here just waiting to see it, love.”

Pushing Le Chiffre to lay back on the bed, Buddy huffed in annoyance at the man’s impatience. “Will you just let me give you this damn gift, I can always take it back.”

Giving Buddy a find look, Le Chiffre sat up and placed kisses over Buddy’s hands, “As you wish, my love. Please continue.”

“Thank you.”

Pulling the black box up, Buddy turned it around so it would face Le Chiffre’s direction, and upon opening it smiled as he heard Le Chiffre’s breath catch on his throat. 

An obsidian black collar sat neatly in the box in Buddy’s hands, the metal cleaned to a shiny with two small chains that connected to black circular nipple piercings. Decorated in the collar were diamond shaped rubies, shining red like spilled blood something that easily caught Le Chiffre’s attention as his fingers delicately took hold of the gift.

“Do you wish for me to wear his, Buddy?”

Blushing red, Buddy’s head ducked under his chin as he tried to hide his smile, “I did buy it for you.”

Humming in response, Le Chiffre took the collar settling it on his lap as he began to take off the piercings he already had on. Smirking as he saw Buddy’s eyes glued to his fingers as he worked the pieces out of his nipples, setting the old ones on the nightstand nearby, he then took up the new piercings only to be stopped by Buddy’s hands.

“May I?”

Saying nothing but giving a short nod, Le Chiffre watched as Buddy’s long fingers worked to place the piercings in his nipples. He cold touch of his fingers on his own nipples sent a shudder down Le Chiffre’s back, one that did not go unnoticed by Buddy’s devious eyes. He waited patiently as Buddy’s fingers worked over his nipples, eyes closing in relaxation of the soft but sure hands. Only for them to snap back open as he felt the cold metal of the collar touch his throat, the inside being lined with velvety silk so his neck would not be burned or scared from wearing it.

Looking up to see Buddy’s face he couldn’t tell what was going on in that beautiful head of his, Buddy’s eyes repeatedly roving over Le Chiffre’s body before stopping short of the collar. Inhaling, he stepped forward to check the tightness of the collar, before taking hold of both chains in his hand. Giving a gentle jerk up, he watched fascinated at the chains pulled at Le Chiffre’s nipple rings, the older man’s head falling back as a gasp escaped hips bucking slightly.

“On the bed, now. And take those pants off.” Buddy ordered, giving no room for Le Chiffre to speak.

Following Buddy’s demand, Le Chiffre sticks his thumbs in his pants sliding them off along with his underwear. A smirk threatening to break his collected facade as, Buddy fumbles to remove his own shirt, kicking his pants off before pulling Le Chiffre into an aggressive kiss. Pushing the man back down on the bed as he catches his breath, eyes taking in all of Le Chiffre’s naked glory. Leaning down he starts slowly with his lips, pressing kisses to Le Chiffre’s lips, sliding down the older man’s throat. Teeth teasing at the collar, before gently placing a bite over the junction where neck meets shoulder. Inhaling deeply, Le Chiffre’s fingers twitch to reach up and yank Buddy down, wanting to crush their lips together.

Instead he keeps them still, clenching the black sheets underneath him as Buddy’s warm mouth wraps around one of his nipples. Sucking harshly at the digit, while his teeth pulled at the ring, his hand busy with punching and scratching at the nipple. Gasping, Le Chiffre groaned as Buddy’s teeth bit into his nipple, not hard enough to break the skin but enough that it will leave a bruise for the morning. Leaving Le Chiffre’s nipples sensitive as ever as he walks around in a shirt too tight, and made of rich fabric that while rub against his sensitive nipples. All the while Buddy will just sit back and watch with a predatory delight, as Le Chiffre grows hard from the rubbing fabric.

Sighing as Buddy releases his nipples from his wicked hold, Le Chiffre’s breath hitches once more as Buddy’s lips make their way lower down his body. Pressing lovingly down his stomach before nibbling at his hips, finally coming to rest at the base of Le Chiffre’s cock. When he expected Buddy’s lips to caress over his erection he got nothing but cold air, as Buddy sat up from where he was leaning down to sit atop Le Chiffre’s lap. Leaning over to grab the box of chocolates.

Popping one of the round chocolates into his mouth, Buddy hummed around the rich flavor before taking up another piece. Holding it over Le Chiffre’s lips and watching the older man lift his head to wrap his lips around the chocolate, sucking at Buddy’s fingers before pulling away. Blue eyes watched as Le Chiffre chewed the delicious chocolate, eyes tracing down his neck as he swallowed, and fingers returning to place another chocolate in his mouth.

“Are you planning on feeding me all night?” Le Chiffre hums, taking hold of the chocolate between his teeth, eyes watching Buddy’s every expression as he takes the chocolate into his mouth.

“Well, I wouldn’t want my treat to go to waist would I? It was for you after all.” Buddy teased, thumb tracing over Le Chiffre’s bottom lip before picking up another chocolate to feed Le Chiffre.

Biting lightly at Buddy’s thumb, Le Chiffre greatly accepts the chocolate, controlling his breathing every time Buddy’s hips rock against his erection. Soft skin tingling over his weeping cock pulling a startled inhale of breath from the older man, Le Chiffre bares his teeth as Buddy continues to rut against his cock. Grinning like a cat as his hands slide up Le Chiffre’s chest, pulling at the piercings while the older man groans beneath him. Leaning down to pepper kisses down Le Chiffre’s happy trail, Buddy stops at where the hair connects with Le Chiffre’s rock hard cock. Blowing cool air onto the skin and smiling as Le Chiffre squirms beneath him.

Sitting back up to take another chocolate in hand, waiting patiently for Le Chiffre to calm down before feeding him another chocolate. Admiring the older man’s crooked teeth before wiping his thumb over his bottom lip, bringing it up to his lips to suck at the lasting taste of dark chocolate from Le Chiffre’s lips. Groaning as his head falls back, Le Chiffre’s hips buck up against Buddy’s ass trying to get more friction on his weeping cock, only to be held down with a single hand.

“Patience, Jean, you’ll get your reward in a bit, but for now I want to have a bit of fun.” Buddy smiles, feeding the older man another chocolate, biting on his own bottom lip as Le Chiffre sucks at Buddy’s fingers. Teeth scraping over his digits before suckling at the nimble things.

Sighing, Buddy brings his other hand up to caress the side of Le Chiffre’s face, leaning down to place a kiss upon the man’s forehead, “You are so beautiful, did you know that? I don’t think I tell you enough of how handsome you are.”

Le Chiffre gives Buddy a shy smile, head tipping down a little as his cheeks redden. This causing Buddy to smile in return before leaning down to capture Le Chiffre’s lips with his own. 

Sitting back up, he leans over to grab the liquid vial on the drawer near the bed, pouring it’s content onto his fingers before setting it back. Reach down between Le Chiffre’s legs to rub at the older man’s hole, watching as Le Chiffre’s body reacts with a heavenly shudder as he gasp for air. Pressing kisses over Le Chiffre’s chest, Buddy adds in a finger into the older man stretching him as much as he can before adding in another finger. Le Chiffre reacts lovingly to Buddy’s prodding fingers, back arching off the bed slightly, mouth hanging open as he gasp for air, lungs burning for it.

“Absolutely stunning.” Buddy breathes, ghosting his lips over Le Chiffre’s nipples, feverish kisses tracing their way over the man’s chest.

“Budd-AH!” 

“Ssh, it’s ok, let me take care of you.” Buddy hushes.

Le Chiffre makes a soft whine in response, jaw dropping as a third finger is added in with the others. Reaching deep inside of him, as Buddy caresses over his prostate making the older man see stars as his hips buck. Taking a few more minutes to stretch his lover open, Buddy pulls his fingers out grabbing the lube to dribble some onto his cock. Flinching at how cold the liquid is before rubbing himself up with it, smiling at the debauched state Le Chiffre is in.

Lining himself up, Buddy leans on top of his lover, nuzzling against his neck as he presses himself into his lover. Le Chiffre’s breathing has already become ragged enough, so when Buddy finds himself fully inside his lover he stops, and waits for Le Chiffre’s breathing to calm down. Pressing soft kisses over his throat and neck while waiting, Le Chiffre brings a hand up to run through Buddy’s curls, turning his head to kiss at the younger man’s lips.

“Are you alright?” Buddy questions, not wanting Le Chiffre to go into an asthma attack during intercourse. Because it has happened to them before, and Buddy always gets worried after Le Chiffre has calmed down from it, it’s the main reason why Buddy always keeps one of Le Chiffre’s inhalers on him.

Le Chiffre nods his head in response, eyes closed shut as his mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. Buddy does not move on, holding Le Chiffre’s face close to his and waiting for the man to open his eyes and look at him.

“Jean, I need to know you’re alright, I am not taking a nod for an answer.” Buddy says sternly, thumb tracing over Le Chiffre’s strong cheekbone.

“I...Buddy, yes. I’m fine, please just-please just fuck me already.” The man whines, swallow as his mouth feels slightly parched from eating all those chocolates.

Placing a kiss over Le Chiffre’s Adam’s apple, Buddy begins to move, going slow at the beginning. Pulling out before pushing back in, slow and precise movements as he watches Le Chiffre’s face twitch in response. Loving how the older man’s hands grapple at the bed sheets, hissing out as Buddy moves sinfully slow. His face contorts into that of an animalistic snarl as Buddy jerks his hips forward, catching the older man off guard breath catching in his throat. Lips fondling at Le Chiffre’s collarbone, Buddy groans as he feels Le Chiffre clenched around him, moving his hips faster as Le Chiffre’s breathing grows more labored.

“You are so beautiful.” Buddy voices over their labored breathing, fingers holding tightly at Le Chiffre’s waste before running up the older man’s body. Loving the feeling of flesh moving beneath him, caressing every nick and cranny his fingers touch, Le Chiffre’s back arching off the bed with the grace of a cat.

“Buddy! Ah-“

Buddy hushes his lover, lips tracing over the older man’s neck before tracing up to latch onto his lips. Both men releasing a howling moan as Le Chiffre comes, his body clenching heavenly around Buddy as the younger man continues to thrust into his lover. Having his lover come untouched by his own hands makes Buddy’s heart flutter, as his teeth latch against Le Chiffre’s neck mopping down the man’s skin before stopping to catch his breath. Hips jackhammering into Le Chiffre’s quivering body, before his head flies back as he cries out coming inside his lover.

Falling onto his lover out of exhaustion, Buddy smiles as he gets a grunt out of Le Chiffre, pulling out slowly to roll over onto his side. Pressing his face against Le Chiffre’s neck as the older man catches his breath, body humming with life and sweat. After a few minutes of laying against one another, Le Chiffre turns over reaching a hand up to caress Buddy’s cheek. Smiling softly as Buddy’s red cheeks grow slightly brighter, before leaning down to capture his lips with his own.

“I will forever cherish this gift, Buddy.” Le Chiffre hums, pressing another kiss to the boys lips.

“I still can’t believe you even wore it.” Buddy joked, blushing furiously and wishing his blush would just go away.

“It was a beautiful gift, one I could tell you spent time to pick out just for me. Of course I would wear it for you, I’d wear anything you’d want me to wear, my love.”

Buddy’s eyes seemed to bright at the older man’s words, pressing up closer to him, “Anything you say? Well I did happen to come across a nice selection of men’s lingerie...only if you want to of course.”

A fire lit itself in the pits of Le Chiffre’s stomach, his hand running over Buddy’s cheeks as his mind wandered off in thought. Thinking of how Buddy would look like wearing such delicates, black, red, white silks glowing against pale skin. Licking his lips and setting the thoughts aside for later, Le Chiffre have Buddy a soft smile receiving a lovely smile in return.

“We should probably wash up.” Le Chiffre hummed, attempting to get off the bed, only to be held back by Buddy.

“No way mister! Last time you got me to take a shower with you after sex, we had sexual in there, and then another round after that! I was sore for three days.” Buddy laughed, remembering those wistful moments, “Let me clean you up instead, and then afterwards we can cuddle under the sheets.”

Taking hold of Buddy’s hand, pulling it close to place a kiss over each of his knuckles, “Anything you want, my love.”

Grinning, Buddy began to walk off, before suddenly turning around and coming back to Le Chiffre’s side of the bed. Hands taking hold of the chains, admiring their beauty on his lovers body before saying, “You should wear this more often, I like how it looks on you.”

“Are you asking me to.” 

Buddy yanked on the chain, earning a gasp from Le Chiffre as he sat up to follow the movement of the chain, “No.” Buddy says, “That’s a command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my copious amount of sex scenes!!
> 
> Note: Please don’t criticize my work! I’m not a damn professional and didn’t ask for criticism, if you don’t like my typos than stop reading or deal with it! I don’t have a beta because I don’t want one, and don’t want to dump my bad writing on them!


End file.
